


Kill The Best Man.

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Darkiishu - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hacker, I can do that woops, Jack Dies, Kidnapping, LET JACK BE HAPPY PLEASE--, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Major character death - Freeform, Natemare - Freeform, Nudity, Past Character Death, Sexual Abuse, Slight Smut, Smut-ish, Verbal Abuse, Violence, antisepticeye, kidnap, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [Updating on my Wattpad @ D1VINE or @ hellci + Post updates on my Tumblr, antisepticice. I also put death spoilers in the bottom notes.]YOU KNEW THE GAME AND YOU PLAYED IT.All that is logged in, will not be logged out. You're here, you might as well stay.[Hacker AU where Jack is the only one out of Nate, Amy, Signe, Felix, Marzia, Ethan, Matthew and Chris who has been on the Deep Web, finding one survivor. Mark Fishbach.PS: Not a happy ending to this story. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack sat in front of the cafe, holding his phone, pretending to check social media. Once the boy with red hair walked by, Jack got up and slipped his phone in his pocket. 

"Sir, you didn't pay." The cafe's owner said as Jack put a five dollar bill on the table. They nodded at each other, letting Jack follow the red haired boy. Jack groaned when he lost the red hair in the crowd of people so he walked through one of the alleyways that connected to another. Once he made it to the other half of the alleyway, the man was moving passed the area. Jack grabbed the mans shoulder, pulling him into the alleyway. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Jack." 

"Right, okay, well, Jack, I don't..know what you want. Okay?" He was gonna walk away, but Jack pulled him back. 

"Right, okay, Mark. I need your help with something. Back at home, thousands praise you. I'll explain more later, alright?" Jack tried rushing Mark through the alleyway, but he stopped moving. 

"How do you know my name?" Mark asked, backing up a bit. 

"Let's just say, I know a lot of things about you." Jack scanned Mark's body with his eyes before looking up at his eyes. "I really don't wanna have to do the thing I don't want to do. So, please, come with me?" 

"What do you--" Mark was silenced once Jack's eyes went pitch black and his skin was tinted green. The green haired man put his nails in Mark's neck, making him pass out. The pitch black eyes faded away as Jack thanked the demon. 

"You'll be free soon, my love." The demon's voice glitched with an echo, Jack just nodded. 

After hours of sleep, but not really since Mark could hear everything they said, he opened his eyes. He was tied to a fucking chair.

"Alright, Mark." A blonde haired girl pointed a knife at Mark once she was finished cutting her apple. "You're gonna tell the group everything you know, aight?" 

"Amy," A familiar face grabbed the knife from her hand. "Chill. He probably doesn't even know anything...but if you do, speak up." 

"Well, all I know is I was kidnapped by a DEMON that just so happens to be a hacker, a girl named Amy, who is fairly cute AND I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A NIGHT DRINK." Mark explained, yelling the last few words. 

"Yeah, he's useless. Can I kill him, pretty please?" The dark eyed man was back, but not attached to Jack's body. 

"No, Anti." Jack crossed his arms. "He has to know something, god dammit!" Jack threw the knife down, causing Amy to flinch. "I...I'm sorry, Amy. I just need a drink. Untie him, please. Let me speak to him." Amy nodded, untying Mark. He followed Jack to the kitchen, watching him grab two beers. 

"Listen," Jack handed Mark a beer, but Mark replied with a nod. "The person who runs this...group is my boyfriend and he doesn't agree with me when I can't get any details or facts out of a victim. He gets angry with me." 

Mark looked down, feeling terrible. He actually didn't know anything and if Mark knows what he thinks, he's pretty sure his boyfriend is abusive. It's what it sounded like. 

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know anything, I really don't."

"It's...It's fine. You probably have someone to get back to, so you can go. Sorry for sicking my dog on you." Jack laughed, but Anti heard and yelled somethin' back. Jack sat his beer down, grabbing a piece of paper and writing some numbers down. "Here's my number in case you remember something. It's really needed."

"Yeah..okay." Mark grabbed the paper and said his goodbyes to the stranger. Once he figured his way home, which took about two hours, he laid back on his bed. What did Jack mean "remember"? Mark couldn't have been kidnapped before. Well, again. After he was done thinking way too much, he went to wash his face. Mark splashed some cold water on his face, waking him up a bit. Once he looked in the mirror, a figure spoke to him. 

"It's been a while. Hasn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape is implied here. Be warned, please.  
> I also do not support rape. OKAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was most likely high when I wrote the last chapter and forgot to add the multiple chapter things. WOOPS.

Chris was at the base. He usually wasn't and since Jack couldn't get any information off of the Mark dude, he was fucked. Signe was a great friend, mostly because she would make up quick lies for Jack or she would comfort him when all he wanted was freedom. Yeah, he was free, but he wasn't free from Chris.

"Chris is on his way." Nate slipped his phone back into his pocket after taking a bite of his chicken. Every time Nate said that, Jack's stomach dropped. "You alright, Jack?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Jack lied, faking a smile. Dear god. He got a text from an unknown number, making Jack flinch, since he was so worried. 

UNKNOWN: Hey, this is Mark. I usually don't message people who kidnapped me, but something weird happened.  
ME: what happened?  
UNKNOWN: I was washing my face and something talked to me. I could barely see it, but it was there.  
ME: can we meet up @ a cafe?  
UNKNOWN: Sure.  
ME: Suzy's cafe :) 

Jack stood up from the couch, walking to the door. 

"Where are you going, Jack?" Before Jack could walk out, Chris was at the door.

"I just got info from the m-man." Jack slipped his phone in his pocket. Chris hummed, patting Jack on the shoulder and moving out of the doorway. Chris pulled himself closer to Jack to fake a small hug, so the others thought the thing they had wasn't toxic. 

"You fuck up, I'll kill your lil' demon. I know how, I created it." Chris pulled away from the hug, letting Jack go. "Good luck, Jack." The green haired boy nodded, walking out. He was terrified. Before the group was formed, Jack was all Chris had. Anti didn't even exist. That's how he was created. Jack was some test for Chris, making a demon out of Jack, but instead, the demon rebelled Chris' plans to kill off Jack. Anti protected him, too. Signe, Nate, Anti were the only ones that knew Chris was toxic. 

"You're just gonna let him do that to you?!" Anti yelled in Jack's head. 

"He's gonna kill you if I screw up. Of course I'm gonna let him yell at me. As long as it means you, Nate and Signe are safe." Jack whispered, since he was in public. He walked through the crowd of people before making it to Suzy's Cafe.

"Hey, Mark." Jack took a seat beside him, since he was sitting outside.

"Hey," Mark sat his phone down. "So, uh, I think the figure thought I knew it. It looked like me. Kinda like the thing that looks like...you?" Mark questioned nervously.

"Anti," Jack paused, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. "Yeah, I guess, but I wouldn't know how. Anti is created by--" Jack quickly cut himself off, realizing he can't tell anyone about being a fucking test for a dude who was gonna kill him. "A scientist. So, unless you've been used in a test before, I don't think that'd be possible."

"When I was on the Deep Web, someone gave me a liquid and it was...red and blue. It was separated parts in a container, one was red the other was blue. Anyway, my friend dared me to drink it and since my crush was there, I did, but I went on the Deep Web six years ago and that took place five years ago. Why would it work now?" 

Jack laughed lightly. "You seem so chill for someone who was kidnapped and found someone that coulda' killed ya'." The realization hit Mark like a truck. 

"Right, well. How's your boyfriend, then?" Mark tried to have a normal conversation with a demon possessed man. Jack was silent for a while. 

"That's actually why I wanted to meet up." Jack said, moving his hands to his lap. Oh, tell him you wanted to escape the abusive asshole. "I needed info, y'know?" Dammit. 

"Oh. Sorry. That was all I could remember." Mark sighed. "I better get going." 

"Right." Jack stood up. He wanted to tell the stranger about Chris, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. "Goodbye, Mark." 

With that, Jack went back to base. He told Chris everything, but it wasn't even enough. It ended it abuse, like usual. The pain in his body once Chris was done, couldn't even let him walk. His naked body was curled up under the sheets, shaking. Afraid. He watched Chris put his jeans on and leave. It was dark. The light in the corner didn't show off much light, so Jack could barely see. Anti was sitting in front of him, caressing his cheek. Jack wanted to cry. He wanted to get up and murder Chris. He wanted freedom. 

"You know you want to text the stranger." Anti moved his hand away with a sigh.

"W-who?" Jack couldn't even speak. He felt hurt. Yeah, he wanted sex before, but not anymore.

"Mark."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chap, sorry.

Jack grabbed his phone, trying to text out some words. He tried resting, but his boyfriends face was stuck in his memories.

ME: hple  
idk u: its like 3am are you alright?  
ME: no. ym biyfrijdn hyry me  
idk u: uh  
idk u: do you wanna call me?  
ME: plreasw

INCOMING CALL FROM 'idk u'.

Jack's weak arms hit accept. He was nervous and scared at the same time. Jack felt sick. 

"Hey, are you alright, Jack?" Mark's hair was a mess. It's like he just woke up. 

"N-no." Jack swallowed nervously before turning the phone upside down. "My boyfriend-- He...forced himself on me." Jack inhaled. He was telling a complete stranger this. 

"Take deep breaths and remind yourself that you'll be alright. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Jack inhaled once more, closing his eyes and whispering that he wasn't afraid, that he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> DEATHS IN THIS STORY:  
> Amy - Burned.  
> Jack - Murdered.  
> Ethan - Staged suicide.  
> Nate - Tortured.


End file.
